memory_alphafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Борг
Борг је врста киборга из из Делта квадранта. Ова врста формира Боргов колектив. Одлике врсте Најважнија карактеристика Борга је неуморна потрага за савршенством, што постиже асимилацијом других врста. Борг поседује колективну свест која омогућава брзо прилагођавање свакој ситуацији као и способност наставка функционисања и након привидно разорних напада. Борг се приказује као спој кибернетички усавршених радилица хуманоида различитих врста, организованих у међусобно повезани колектив са заједничким умом и свешћу, који настањује огромне пределе свемира и поседује многе планете, бродове и напредну технологију. Стреме јединственом циљу: у потрази су за савршенством, додају биолошке и технолошке различитости других врста у своје властито биће. То постижу присилном асимилацијом, што је процес у ком се појединци заједно са својом технологијом и свешћу прикључују Боргу, који их притом побољшава додавањем кибернетичких компоненти. Сусрети Први их је срео капетан Жан Лук Пикард на наговор Кјуја, и тада је мало тога било познато о Боргу. При наиласку на друге врсте не показују жељу за преговорима, него само за асимилацијом. Такође, показују наглу прилагодљивост свакој ситуацији или претњи, при чему се обрачуни с другим врстама карактеришу императивима који одражавају „'отпор је узалудан'“. Временом Борг постаје једна од највећих претњи Звјезданој флоти и Федерацији. Испрва приказивани као хомогена и анонимна целина, касније је убачен концепт Краљице и средишње контроле, а понекад користе и гласноговорнике који у име Борга делују као преговарачи у сложенијим развојима. Покушаји одупирања Боргу постали су једном од главних тема, с многим примерима успешног отпора колективу, било од постојећих или бивших радилица, мета присилне асимилације при чему је барем једна врста показивала супериорност у односу на Борг. У серији се такође показало да је могуће преживети асимилацију (Пикард), као и да радилице могу побећи колективу (Седма од Девет) и поново постати појединци, или деловати у друштву без присилног асимилирања других појединаца. Позната је фраза „''We are the Borg. Lower your shields. Your biological and technological distinctivness will be added to our own. Resistance if futile! You will be assimilated!”, што у преводу на српски значи: „Ми смо Борг. Спустите своје штитове. Ваше биолошке и технолошке посебности биће придодане нашима. Отпор је узалудан! Бићете асимилирани!“. Карактеристике Општи дизајн Иако су сви Борг костими једнаки, ипак имају неколико заједничких карактеристика. Борг имају једно око (најчешће лијево) замијењено софистицаним оптичким усадком који им омогућава вид бољи од људског. Усадак често пројектује црвену ласерски зрак, поготово у каснијим појавама. Такође често имају једну руку замијењену простетичку руком која носи је један од низа вишенаменских алата на мјесту људске руке, као и равну бијелу кожу, што им даје изглед попут зомбија. Због кибернетских надоградњи, Борг радилице су пуно снажније од људи (у зависности од врсте из које радилица долази). Боргови никад не трче до одредишта, па их већина врста може престићи. Радилице су отпорне на паљбу фазора, а потпуно имуне на поставку омамљивања. Надаље, све радилице имају личне штитове који се колективно прилагођавају. У разним епизодама фазори постају неефективни након највише 12 пуцњева, зависно о поставкама и временском размаку између погодака. Фреквенције фазора се могу промијенити како би пробили штитове, али се Борг брже прилагођава са сваком промјеном модулације оружја. Борговска колективна свијест има неколико недостатака: радилице обично игноришу било што што се не покаже као директна пријетња (уколико им није наређен напад), што омогућава наоружаној, али пасивној посади да хода међу њима све док Борг не примијети пријетњу. Најважнија компонента било којег Борга је „кортикални чвор“, који контролише све друге усадке. Кортикални чвор се налази у челу, изнад десног ока. Уколико се кортикални чвор поквари, Борг јединка умире, јер се чвор не може реплицирати или поправити. Могуће га је замијенити уколико се квар примети на вријеме. Асимилација .]] 'Асимилација''' је поступак којим Борг интегрише расе, културу, знање и технологију у свој колектив. „Бићете асимилирани“ је једна од свега пар фраза које Борг користи у комуникацији са другим врстама. Борг је сусрео и асимилирао хиљаде врста и трилијарде појединаца кроз цијелу галаксију. Борг свакој врсти додјељује број током првог контакта са њом. Поступак асимилације појединаца разликује се са временом. Једина константа је да се новорођенчад и хронолошки млади хуманоиди убрзано постарује и хируршки добијају имплантате који се не могу уклонити без умирања појединца, јер су директно повезани са мозгом. Такође добијају очни усадак, простетичку вишенамјенску руку, као и лични енергетски оклоп. Одрасли хуманоиди се ефективније асимилирају убризгавањем наноробота у крв, кроз пар тубула у руци радилице. Асимилација путем тубула приказана је као брз процес: кожа постаје сива унутар пар секунди. Радилице тада одводе појединца како би био потпуно асимилиран. Асимилирани појединци немају пол. ( ) Једна од теорија је да су им полни органи уклоњени током асимилације. Упркос томе деасимилирани појединци попут капетана Пикарда или Седме од Девет могу се идентификовати као мушко и женско. Радилице које су побјегле колективу такође имају пол. Појединцу су све властите мисли уклоњене поступком реструктурирања синапси а усадци су уграђени у њега како би постао интегрисани део колектива. Метода асимилације тубул приказана је као медицинска процедура. Заточеном члану посаде се рука и око физички уклањају и замјењују вјештачким имплантима. ( ) Због тога што асимилација зависи о наносондама, врсте са јако развијеним имунолошким системом могу се одупрети асимилацији. Досада, једино је Врста 8472 способна потпуно се одупријети асимилацији, али и друге врсте, попут Хироџена, могу се физички и технолошки одупријети Боргу. ( ) Доктор Флокс се успио дјеломично одупријети асимилацији. ( ) Борг не асимилирају сваку врсту са којом дођу у контакт. Радилице игноришу бића која су преслаба пријетња или су „инфериорна“ те не завријеђују асимилацију, попут Казонаца: :Седма од Девет: "Казонци. Врста 329." :Ниликс: "Упозната си са њима." :Седма од Девет: "Борг је сусрео Казонску колонију у сектору Ганд, мрежа 6920." :Ниликс: "Јесу ли асимилирани?" :Седма од Девет: "Њихова биолошка и технолошка разноликост није била особита. Нису били вриједни асимилације." :Ниликс: "Нисам био свјестан да Борг дискриминира." :Седма од Девет: ''"Зашто да асимилирамо врсту која би одвлачила од савршенства?" ( ) Врста 8472 Врста 8472 је ознака Борга која потиче из флуидног свемира, а са којом је Борг започео рат у којем се ова врста показала јачом и отпорном на асимилацију захваљујући развијеном биоинжињерингу. Категорија:Врсте bg:Борг ca:Borg cs:Borg de:Borg en:Borg eo:Borg es:Borg fr:Borg it:Borg ja:ボーグ nl:Borg pl:Borg pt:Borg pt-br:Borg ro:Borg ru:Борг sv:Borger uk:Борґ